


Five More Minutes...

by radiantglorys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a drabble, Setstance is REAL, and I will present it to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Just a normal morning for a pair of lovers.
Relationships: Constance von Nuvelle/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Five More Minutes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Datnewfiechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datnewfiechick/gifts).



"Five more minutes," muttered Constance, her legs wrapped around Seteth's body in a vice grip. Her arms readjust to bring him in closer. She wasn't quite ready to let go of her beloved, no matter what she was determined to stay by his side just a little bit longer. 

Seteth groaned, his body still tired as he stretched. They did still have a while before they needed to ready themselves for work and as much as he hated to say it, there was no harm in staying like this. "Alright, my love, you win." He placed his arms over hers and allowed her to have her way with him. 

She immediately smiled triumphantly against his back. "Thank you, Cichol." It meant a lot that he would agree and she had to admit she was aware just how weak he was to her.

"You are qu-ite welcome." He yawned. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for her and five more minutes seemed harmless enough.

In the silence, amongst a mostly dark room; windows covered to keep out unnecessary light for Constance's sake. They sighed happily with their legs tangled, Constance's body pressed firmly against Seteth's backside. They breathe each other's scent. Warmth radiated between the two of them. There was calm, there was peace. 

She placed chaste kisses to his bare shoulder, and she hears Seteth chuckle lowly. The covers rustle and suddenly she is eye to eye with him. He pulled her to his exposed chest in one quick motion and she squeaks. She had not expected such a turn of events but she couldn't say she wasn't grateful.

"I simply wanted to face you, if I am to enjoy our tome together then I would very much like to see you." He examines her, emerald irises almost seeing through straight to her soul. And it was but a moment before he leaned in for a quick kiss, capturing her lips.

"Perhaps... we should make it ten minutes." And his lips brush by her cheek, pressing more kisses where her jaw meets her ear. "Or fifteen... or twenty..." He kept adding more and more time as he littered her face with affection. There was something about her that without fail ended up in him unable to leave her alone. Try as he might he couldn't keep her at an arms length long enough to not touch her. 

Constance giggled in response to the onslaught of kisses. It was so lovely to be adored and appreciated by the one she loves most. It was truly the most marvelous feeling and she felt like she was soaring high above the clouds, enveloped in his love. She had told him he was her king and she couldn't fight the feeling that he saw her as a queen in return. He didn't even need words, his actions alone had her swooning.

Tranquil, that was the perfect word to describe this moment and Seteth relished in it. He wanted to be no where else right now. And he was certain nothing could diminish the feeling of utter bliss that bubbled in his chest, like a geyser ready to spring forth from the ground. He was certain five minutes would never be enough to shower his treasured one in the endless devotion he felt for her. "I love you, Constance..." He all but whispered.

Constance brought her lips close to hers, locking them. They slotted together, kissing in tandem. Slow but dedicated. "I love you too, Cichol." She finally pulled back with a graceful smile.

"It seems we truly may have to delay a bit longer." He responded to her smile in kind. Work could wait, the world could wait, as they held each other in warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, no one saw this pairing coming I'm SURE. But I do hope you were at least able to enjoy it. I love these two so much!
> 
> I'm new to writing Constance as my friend mainly writes her not me so I kept dialogue to a minimum.


End file.
